Imagination and Creation
by Pawprinter
Summary: Vitz is a boy living in District 6. He has an amazing girlfriend, Corolla, and his life has been planed out. In May, it all changes when he is reaped for the 49th Hunger Games. But what happened in Februray? Vitz/Corolla


**Hey! I'm so happy to present... THIS STORY!**

**Co-written with: WWWShop**

**Written For: Hutsune**

**Okay. So this is a story related to the universe of _An Arena of Stone: Untold Stories of the 49th HG. _This is a short story written by WWWShop and I for the amazing girl, Hutsune, who writes the story said above. This is a story, more specifically about Vitz (the tribute from District 6) and his life before the reaping.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games. Or Vitz. Or Corolla. WWWShop owns Vitz and Corolla.**

**So... yeah.**

**I hope you enjoy : )**

**So...**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Imagination and Creation**

_February 14_

* * *

"Damn you, I told you not to go into the woods." Corolla mumbled. She didn't really look all that mad. To be honest, there wasn't and anger shown in her eyes despite her words, only amusement danced in her eyes. There was a small smirk on her lifting her lips. She was clearly amused with his discomfort. "I should have knocked you out. I had a bad feeling about the woods." Corolla added. She slid her chair closer to the side of the bed, dipping her finger into the cream she somehow managed to buy with the small about of money they had. "I told you not to go out there…" Corolla whispered. She bit her lip and flicked her eyes from Vitz's chest to his eyes. Amusement and mischief danced in her beautiful, sea eyes. Corolla looked back down on his chest and started rubbing the cream gently onto the angry red rash that crossed her boyfriend's chest. Vitz hissed tightly at the first sting, and then his features relaxed into a look of deep relief as it began to work. Corolla removed her hand and rubbed her fingers on a towel. "But you are still a poor baby for getting Poison Ivy." Corolla cooed. She ran her soft, pale hand through his flame hair. Vitz reached up and took Corolla's hand, pulled it down gently, and kissed the top of her hand.

"I should have known that, that plant was Poison Ivy." Vitz mumbled against her hand. Corolla smiled and slowly removed her hand from his grip. "My parents taught me about those types of plants, I just wasn't looking." Vitz mumbled, now sitting up. He winced slightly as the old blanket roughly brushed against one of his blisters. "Feeling a lot better, though." Vitz mumbled. Corolla smiled and lightly smacked his shoulder.

"Lay back down, I'm almost done." Corolla said. Vitz pouted and retook Corolla's hand. He tugged on her hand, making Corolla step a few steps closer to Vitz. Vitz reached up and cupped her face. Corolla's eyes fluttered closed at the contact and snuggled closer to the hand. "Vitz…" Corolla mumbled. Her eyes opened and she stepped away from Vitz. "Vitz, you need to lie down if you want to see Chrysler." Corolla said. Vitz's playful smile dropped and his arms dropped to his sides.

"Is he okay?" Vitz asked. His heart sank at the thought of when he last saw the poor little boy. No, Vitz felt like he was ripped apart the last time he saw the boy.

Chrysler was just one of the many of the kids at the orphanage, but was only age three. He was one of the younger ones around, but still the workers paid no attention to him. Vitz decided that being the wonderful woman Corolla was, Corolla took little Chrysler under her wing. Vitz didn't really mind, Vitz did love children. He held quite a bit of sympathy towards them. Each of their parents had either died or they were abandoned.

Vitz had been in the same position, as did Corolla.

Vitz's parents were taken in front of the Justice Building and shot in the head, right in front of Vitz. The Capitol did have a reason for doing that. Everyone thought that Vitz was being trained for a rebellion, but in reality he was being trained for the Hunger Games. His mother was a victor and married a poor man in the district. The problem was that the Capital rigged the draw to pull out the previous Victors children, just to say that the gene wasn't passed on.

So Vitz's mother and father started training him for the games ever since he could open his eyes. Around the age of five Vitz could use bows and arrows, daggers, throwing knives, and swords flawlessly. For years he practiced the arts of fighting, sometimes sneaking out of his house to go to the arena near the poor area in the District. There he watched people street-fight, kick-box, and boxing.

It was when Vitz was ten years old he was practicing dagger throwing in the backyard when Peacekeepers busted in. The Peacekeepers had stunned Vitz and his parents and dragged them to the front of the Justice Building. In front of everyone Vitz's mother and father took bullets to their heads. Vitz was left to be, the Peacekeepers thinking that his parents messy death would have scared him. Vitz was put into the orphanage with nothing of his old life.

To Vitz, Corolla's story was even sadder. Corolla was only six when she watched her parents die. She was very young, and it was even worse watching it all.

Her parents died because of her foolish cat. Corolla had been in the living area, sitting by the back door on her time out mat. Despite Corolla's angel-like appearance, she was anything but. That time Corolla kicked her father's face, breaking his nose because he wouldn't take her for a walk. After her father let out a grunt of pain, Corolla was sent to the mat. Her father went to clean up the blood dripping down his face. So Corolla was moodily sitting on her mat, waiting for dinner.

Her mother was cooking on the stove, when the stupid cat came crawling by. Her mother left the stove, picked up the cat. What her mother didn't know was that the oil caught on fire. Her mother turned back to the stove, the cat still in her arms. When she saw the flames, she ran towards them to put the out. Turns out that cat's fur is flammable… After the cat caught on fire and it started running around the house wildly everything went downhill.

The flames had reached the roof of the kitchen, towards the second floor. The fire spread along the ceiling, engulfing the kitchen in flames in under a second. The cat somehow caught the stairs on fire, and then the cat died. In less than one minute the whole house was caught in a hot fireball. Corolla was too stunted to do anything. She had a clear path to the door. She could just run out and call for help. But Corolla was scared that things would become even worse if she moved. Soon the ceiling board fell, blocking the door for Corolla.

By then Corolla could hear the pain filled screams of her parents. Corolla covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the screams and the panic.

Next thing she knew Corolla's neighbour broke down the door, grabbed Corolla, and ran outside. He got her to safety, but they were still in hearing range of the house. Corolla could hear the screams of her parents. Corolla had to listen to their dying screams, knowing there was nothing in the world that would save them. By the time the fire department got there, it was too late. They were already dead.

Corolla and Vitz for sure had the saddest stories at the orphanage… Well maybe not the saddest, but they were in the group of the saddest and most horrific experience when it came to being dumped at the orphanage.

There were really six people who had the worst stories of all time.

There was Toyota Brown who had quite a different story. In District 6 it was common for people who had unfortunate events in their life to turn to drugs. Toyota was eleven years old when his parents were killed. Both of his parents were drug addicts and died from an overdose. Toyota was thirteen years old now, still having a hard time over his parents' death, but he took it better than Vitz had.

Then there was Vanessa Blonde, whose story gained her a spot at the unfortunate table at lunch. Vanessa arrived at the orphanage when she was a few days old. Her mother dropped her off at the doorstep. Her mother knocked on the door, and once she heard footsteps down the stairs she pulled out a knife. Her mother committed suicide in front of her baby, right outside the orphanage. Vanessa was fifteen years old now. She was cold as ice from the long time spent at the orphanage.

On top of that, there was a girl named Chevrolet who was still ten years old. This year, her and her family were missing for a week when the Peacekeepers showed up. Chevrolet was found covered from head to toe in blood. She sat in a pool of the red liquid, surrounded by her mother, father, three sisters, and her two brother's dead bodies. She claimed that she was possessed by the devil and he forced her to kill all of her family, and she didn't know what to do after. She was taken to the orphanage that day, let off the hook of all the murders. Vitz was surprised that she wasn't just taken to the Capitol to become and Avox.

But the worst out of all of the stories at the orphanage must have been Chrysler's. He was born to a sixteen year old girl, and a seventeen year old guy.

When Chrysler was two years old his mother was reaped to go into the Hunger Games. That same year his father volunteered to go with the mother, to protect her.

Chrysler wasn't stupid. He knew what was going on. Chrysler was given to a family until the Hunger Games was over, or until his parents would be dead.

Chrysler watched the Hunger Games, the whole thing. He saw his father get killed during the bloodbath protecting his mother. It was a messy death, and Chrysler watched it all.

When it was the last eight, his mother was still in the Games. Chrysler was interviewed by the stupid Capitol people. Chrysler told the truth. He told the interviewer about his life, which was only a few minutes long. For the remaining hour the interviewer had left with Chrysler, the interviewer turned to the family he was staying with. Chrysler's family at the moment told lies to the whole country of Panem, telling about how bad he was. Of course none of that was true, but the family frankly didn't like Chrysler.

It was down to the last five in the arena. It had the boy from District 1, both from District 2, the girl from District 4, and Chrysler's mother. The Career alliance had already split up, but they were all still there, surprisingly. Chrysler's mother was in hiding, mourning over her love's death. It was in that cave where she was ambushed by District 2. Chrysler had to watch his mother get tortured to no end. It was very brutal, even for the Hunger Games.

That was when his mother died, leaving him to the family. Of course the family didn't want him, so they gave him to the orphanage. As soon as he stepped foot into the orphanage Corolla took him into her care. That's where Chrysler has been for the past year, living with the haunting images of his mother and father's deaths. But he was slowly healing, with the help of Corolla.

Vitz had always been reserved. He only trusted one person, and that person was Corolla. He would tell her anything and do anything with her without any regrets. Vitz always was shy when he wanted to, and he always wanted to be at the orphanage. He kept quite when eating in the dining area, annoyed too much to speak from the adults running the orphanage or from some of the other kids. But when it was free time, Vitz and Corolla always were together. Vitz loved Corolla and Corolla loved Vitz. They always had ever since they met.

Vitz always knew Corolla was perfect. When Vitz got to the orphanage he was angry. He hurt the other kids, and he always moped around. It was around a week or two after he arrived when Corolla marched up to him. Corolla slapped him across the face and crossed her arms. Vitz just stared at the little girl with an open mouth. He couldn't believe that a little nine-year old girl slapped him across the face and she looked angry. She told me to suck it up because he wasn't the only one who lost their parents. She told him that everyone in the orphanage had lost their parents somehow, but they all learned to forget about it and move on. She told him about how her parents died, and how many others had their parents died. Corolla told him that her old teacher at the privet school in the District told her about his parents. She said his parents died the night before he told her about it. She wondered why he wasn't so upset. Corolla then explained that he was upset. He was really sad, but he knew his parents wouldn't want him to stop living. He said that they would want him to be happy and to live. Corolla told Vitz that, that was what he should do instead of having self-pity.

Corolla was really amazing, Vitz thought in his head. He didn't understand why he was able to get such a lovely girl. Vitz loved her. He loved her very much. Most people thought that Vitz and Corolla were a spring fling. But Vitz knew they were meant to be together forever. He could almost see their love, their real love.

Vitz had thought a lot about love before in his life. He loved his family. He knew he loved Corolla, he could feel it. Vitz knew that love was action, not feeling. Love wasn't the light, fuzzy feeling he get when he was around her. He knew he couldn't love her because he simply enjoy being with her; because she makes him happy. Vitz knew that Corolla won't always make him happy. He wasn't saying that she was a bad person or that she'll give up on people. It's a simple fact that people don't always get along, Vitz knew that from being with Corolla for a long time. Vitz knew Corolla would piss him off at times and that he would piss her off.

Vitz couldn't really explain it. He knew love wasn't just something that he would feel, it's what he does. It was dedication. No… not dedication; it was _dedicating_. It was dedicating and re-dedicating yourself to someone every day. It wasn't what she would make him feel; it was about caring for someone so much that you want to do what you can to make them happy. Love meant being selfless.

Thinking on that, Vitz knew he loved Corolla. He kept going over that in his head, hoping to pluck enough courage to ask her the big question. He had his mother's ring ready to give to Corolla when he felt ready, when he felt like it was the right time.

"Vitz, is it still stinging?" Corolla asked, breaking Vitz away from his thoughts. He turned his head so he could face Corolla.

"Sorry, what?" Vitz asked. He smirked sheepishly. "I was slightly zoned out." Corolla laughed.

"I see that." Corolla said. She smiled and rubbed Vitz's arm lightly. "I asked if your rash was still stinging."

"Oh!" Vitz said. He rolled off of his side, lying on his back. He smiled up at Corolla. "It's done now, thank you." Vitz mumbled. Corolla smiled sweetly and kissed him lightly.

"That's good." Corolla said. She slipped her apron off and pulled her hair out of her high ponytail. She sat down at the edge of Vitz's bed and took his hand. She looked down at Vitz and smiled. "Is it okay if I lay on you?" Corolla asked. Vitz nodded his head. Corolla smiled and laid back against Vitz. Corolla rolled to her side to face Vitz.

"I want to know how you are so amazing with healing." Vitz mumbled. Corolla smiled. She leaned down and kissed Vitz lightly.

"I will take that as a complement and not answer." Corolla mumbled with a smile against Vitz's lips. Vitz chuckled and Corolla pulled away. Vitz still smiled.

"How has Chrysler been doing, I forgot to ask earlier." Vitz asked suddenly. Corolla's eyes flew open and she turned to face Vitz with sadness in her eyes. She huffed and sat up. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"He's better I guess." Corolla spat out. She shook her head and sighed. "Poor fella is still shaken up and confused." Corolla mumbled. Corolla turned to face Vitz. "I hate that family!" Corolla burst out. Vitz jumped slightly from the change of demeanour. "They screwed up his life, and he didn't do anything to them."

It was true. Vitz knew it. Chrysler lived with the family when the Hunger Games was going on. They had said terrible stuff about Chrysler and his family. Now when a couple come in, they are almost always looking for you kids between the age of a few months to the age of eight years old, but most preferably the youngest they could get. Because the youngest the orphanage had, he was offered a lot. The other day Chrysler had been offered. It turned out that Chrysler really liked the parents, and he wanted them to take him home. But soon enough they recognized him as the angry child from the Hunger Games and they left him. It crushed Chrysler because he really wanted it.

"I agree fully with you on this one." Vitz grumbled. Corolla sighed and turned to look at Vitz.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have children, or at least a child?" Corolla asked. Vitz thought about all of the times he thought of having children. He wanted children with Corolla, he wanted to give his children the life he never had.

"It would be amazing." Vitz mumbled. Like he said, he could open up to her and tell anything to her. Corolla smiled softly. "They would have dark red hair, and bright green eyes." Vitz mumbled, daydreaming what his children would be like. "We would have five of them, I think. We have three boys and two girls. That way when they get into fights it will be an even match."

"Why's that?" Corolla laughed. Vitz smiled a cocky smile.

"It's because you can kick my ass any day. So I thought that if the girls are like you, and there were three girls and three boys, then it wouldn't be a fair match. Only two of you is fair to fight three of me." Vitz said with a laugh. Corolla let out a snort of laughter.

"Shut up." Corolla managed to say through her laughter.

Vitz rolled onto his side, clutching his stomach he was laughing so hard. He wasn't really laughing at what he said. Sure, that was some of it, but he was really laughing about Corolla having a good time. She had been up tight the last few days, so Vitz was happy to see her happy again.

All of a sudden Corolla's laughter stopped. Vitz felt Corolla freeze up beside him. Vitz stopped laughing and looked at Corolla with worry.

"Are you okay, Cora?" Vitz asked, using the childish nick-name he had given her when they first met. Corolla's head shook no. She jumped up from the bed and darted out of the room. Vitz jumped up from the bed and ran after her. He saw Corolla turn into the bathroom, Vitz followed quickly; ignoring the stares other kids gave him for going into the girls' bathroom with only sleep pants on. Vitz turned to corner to see Corolla kneeling beside the toilet, whipping her mouth. Her arms were shaking, but otherwise she looked fine. Vitz walked slowly towards Corolla. He dropped to his knees and wrapped an arm around her. Vitz rubbed slow circles on her back and rubbed her arm with his other hand.

"I'm sorry." Corolla mumbled when she gagged. Vitz looked worried.

"You all right, love?"

"I'm..." Corolla hesitated, and now she was staring at the yellow floor tiles as if they were most fascinating thing she'd ever seen. "I don't know... It might make you more sick."

"I'm fine! I truly am!" Vitz sat up straighter now, the earlier interest fading into worry. "If there's something wrong, I can take care of you."

"It's not just sickness, not just nausea." Corolla mumbled.

There was a long pause.

A very long pause.

A long pause that made Vitz want to shiver.

Finally, Corolla reached out, taking both of his hands in both of her hands. "I'm pregnant."

"You're...sure?" He asked after a moment of shock.

"I've thrown up a lot." Corolla mumbled softly. "And...yeah, I'm sure."

Vitz shook his head, still trying to process it. "Have you... You've been tested?"

"I went to the nurse the other day. She said it's positive."

His eyes dropped down to her waist. It seemed impossible, but yet, she was pregnant.

"You're not angry, Vitz?" Corolla asked softly. Vitz looked down at her with a little shake of his head. "I know you wanted to wait until we were out of the orphanage, and when we had our own house... And good jobs. But... Are you angry?"

"To be honest, I'm… I'm terrified. Not of being a father, hell no. I'm scared that I won't be able to protect my family. I'm scared that I won't be able to support them, and keep them safe, or shield them and protect them all the time. But no, I'm not angry…" His voice deepened, and he shifted her just enough to kiss her full on the mouth, deep and sweet and passionate before he pulled back to rest his forehead against hers, one hand cupping her cheek as the other rested against her belly. "We might not be ready with everything just yet, but I promise, as soon as that baby sees the world, he or she is going to be the most spoiled baby in the world. I'll go out and find a better job than a busboy tomorrow. And we'll get a home. We'll move out of the orphanage. We're old enough to now, anyways." Vitz mumbled. Vitz smiled. "Besides, how could I be mad when the least creative person I know if creating something I never could?"

"Vitz!"

"Just kidding." Vitz mumbled. "I thought I'd lighten the mood." He added. "We can't solve problems before they come through. We can't cross the bridge before we've come to it; bridges over rivers that may not even exist." At this, Corolla smiled warmly. "We could have everything we've ever wanted. Though, we're just going to have to take things one step at a time." Vitz added. Corolla smiled softly. "I love you."

Corolla pulled Vitz into a tight hug, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist, while hers were around his neck, her fingers woven into his hair once more in an emotional embrace. Her face was buried against his neck as he held her.

After a few silent moments, he felt a delicate kiss placed just under his jaw followed by a whispered, "I love you, too. More than you could ever imagine."

* * *

**So that is a little story about Vitz and Corolla. If you were wondering, Vitz is 18 and Corolla is 17. If you want to read more about Vitz then look for Hutsune and her story, or just ask around! It's an amazing story and we highly recommend it. **

**Appearances:**

**Vitz: **Vitz is quite attractive and has short, spiky orange/red hair (which gives him an edgy look) and dark brown eyes. His face is lightly freckled and he has long legs, making him perfect for running.

**Corolla:** Picture a doll, a beautiful doll. Corolla looks like her. She has a heart shaped face, with almond eyes, a button nose, and a smile that give her dimples. Her eyes are a light green, they are deep. It's like looking out into the ocean, with ocean green. Her hair is cut at mid back. Her hair is always soft and shiny. It's brown and it always falls in the right places. She's quite skinny, with everything a guy would want.

**I hoped that helped. Again, if you would like to read more about Vitz just go to Hutsune's story. It's great.**

**Now review! It would be amazing and I would love it oh so much. **

**Thanks!**

**And until next time,**

**Anna and Britt**

**(Pawprinter and WWWShop, 2/3 Human Multitaskers, Lexi and Vitz)**

**xxx**


End file.
